<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wing to help by Scarletsblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549426">A wing to help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletsblood/pseuds/Scarletsblood'>Scarletsblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Biblical angel forms, Eldritch up in this house, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Reader, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Pain, Reader's gender is complicated, Reader-Insert, This Is STUPID, This is hell duh, reader is an angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletsblood/pseuds/Scarletsblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reader is an angel fic. Except reader here is a fallen who’s lived on Earth since before the flood. You know the big one with Noah, yea that. Unlike the other fallen angels who’ve been trying to return to heaven since their fall reader wants to stay with humans  forever. Something heaven will only deny them. </p><p>Lilith has just reminded Hells Best Dad no matter what fool hearty dreams she has, he needs to support his daughter. Especially when the Radio demons involved. So, he seeks to deal with the only beings alive who could and would protect her. His fallen siblings. The fact the one he finds is as hopelessly optimistic damned souls can be redeemed as Charlie is just a convenience. </p><p>Angels are fucking weird. Talking genderfluid Devil man crybaby angels. Neither male or female or whatever they feel like. So reader before hell won't have a defined gender. In hell it'll be a mix of the three. Because fuck conforming when you can be anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vaggie, To Be Decided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's been a long time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically got sick of the human hating going on in the world. So here a character dedicated to talking about how amazing and beautiful they are, cuz Charlie needs a friend to fangirl with. So we get some feel good shit here. But well how could damned souls of humans ever see it that way?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I don’t know if I’m going to make a difference. I don’t know what I’m doing. I could really use some advice Mu--"</em>
</p>
<p>*Snap-windre-click*</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know if I’m going to make a difference. I don’t know what I’m doing. I could really use some advice--”</em>
</p>
<p>*Snap-windre-click*</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Mum, umm, I know I keep calling and yo- you must be busy. Reallllly busy. But, umm, the interview didn’t go well… and I, uh. I don’t know if I’m going to make a difference. I don’t know what I’m doing. I could really use some advice Mum. I, ah. I think Dad was right about me. *sniff* eh, anyway I’ll stop talking before this gets long. Love you. Bye.”</em>
</p>
<p>*Snap-windre-click*</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Mum, umm, I know I-”</em>
</p>
<p>“How many times are you going to keep listening to that, my love?” A silver eyed vixen with red horns rising through golden locks, queries.</p>
<p>Smirking wide enough to show serrated teeth, Lucifer turns away from his hellphone, flicking yellow eyes towards the new arrival.</p>
<p>“I was under the impression when you forwarded this too me, I was meant to listen.”</p>
<p>Moving to stand directly in front of him, Lilith explains. “Listen and do something. You’ve done part of it.”</p>
<p>“What could I possibly do?”</p>
<p>“Help Her.”</p>
<p>Lucifer doesn’t fight bursting into laughter. “With this ridiculous idea? I can’t wield that kind of magic, it’s impossible.”</p>
<p>“That. That isn’t the point.” Lilith's quick to reply to anyone else, her tone remained perfectly poised. But to her husband, the slight hitch reveals her growing turmoil.</p>
<p>It's been millennium and he still can't work the human emotion range accurately, which was fine when it was just Lilith. She always understood him perfectly. And the rest of his kingdom? Well they never gave a damn.</p>
<p>
  <em>But his daughter...</em>
</p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lucifer idly motions for his cane. Adam is quick to uncurl from his hat to locate it, placing it in his master’s hand before slithering back to his berth. Removing the apple from the top of his cane, Lucifer quickly shines it on his coat before taking a bite. The sweetness of Eden's fruit calms Lucifer's churning mind, waiting for Lilith to compose herself, to explain what he’s missed this time.</p>
<p>A new apple has sprouted to replace the previous before he hears a sigh from her, indicating she’ll continue.</p>
<p>“Lucifer, that isn’t the point.” Lilith’s body deflates. For someone so tall and proud, it’s a disconcerting look.</p>
<p>“Charlotte’s our daughter. No matter what idea she has, stupid, hopeless or otherwise. She needs to know we’ll be there for her.” Staring him dead in the eye with clouded silver. “Needs to know her father will support her.”</p>
<p>The apple turns bitter in his mouth, Lilith is right, as usual. Charlotte deserves better from him, except her mother and the sinner she’s with no one else in this damned place will support her dreams. Lucifer, personal opinions aside, needs to be there.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… How?</em>
</p>
<p>Tossing the now rotting apple away. Lucifer stands to his full height, which is still a head shorter than his wife. Moving close, he reaches up to caress her cheek.</p>
<p>“Your right, my sweet.”</p>
<p>Ignoring her growing grin, he continues. “But I don’t know how to help her. It’s for the best I… We both stay away from the hotel, give none of those bloodsuckers any more ammunition against her.”</p>
<p>Biting her lip, Lilith hesitates for only a moment before calmly beginning. “I know you won’t appreciate what I have to say. But even you know its true, we need someone out of hell to help Charlotte.”</p>
<p><em>Out of hell? Who could she possi-</em> Oh.</p>
<p>Lucifer can’t fight the sudden rage burning under his skin. An angel. Lilith thinks he needs to ask one of his siblings to help. Millennia have done nothing to cool his anger towards his once family. Those who stood aside while he was cast down to the pit.</p>
<p>Moving away from their home, to the opening of the palace gardens, Lucifer looses a blast of hellfire.</p>
<p>Enjoying the temporary reprieve destruction brings.</p>
<p>
  <em>But Lilith is right.</em>
</p>
<p>An angel, depending on which one he asks, would help Charlotte to the very best of their power. They’d support and protect their niece; some would probably be just as hopeful as her in redeeming sinners.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Lilith approaches her husband, laying a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I know the idea of asking them is hard. But we can’t trust an Overlord with this. Especially with the Radio demon now involved. Bu-”</p>
<p>“Alastor? What’s he doing there?”</p>
<p>“Charlotte messaged me yesterday, said he turned up for ‘entertainment’. Which honestly would fit him.”</p>
<p>
  <em>He... She wouldn't have...</em>
</p>
<p>Blanching Lucifer asks the haunting question. “She didn’t make a deal with him, did she?”</p>
<p>“No, my love. There was no shaking on any deals. We may have raised a passionate, hopeful and sometimes naïve child, but we didn’t raise a fool.”</p>
<p>Lucifer hums in agreement.</p>
<p>To think the first fallen angel and the first sinner could create such a beautiful child. Sweet, beautiful and bursting with passion, the perfect mix of angelic grace and humanity.</p>
<p>Charlotte's idea’s may be sickeningly naïve. Hoping to redeem the already damned, something even Lucifer can never believe she’ll accomplish. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of her standing firm on her beliefs, even when all of hell mocks her for it.</p>
<p>If only she could have chosen a simpler dream. He’d have happily diced up the Overlords territories if she wanted an independent part of hell to rule, however way she desired.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps that can be Plan B.</em>
</p>
<p>Though now Lucifer is on a time limit. Before he could consider who to contact, some of his holy siblings are so overwhelmingly good they’d leave heaven itself to attempt to protect god’s masterpieces. He had time to find one who wouldn’t smite every hopeless sinner they saw.</p>
<p>But with the Radio demon involved, he must act fast. Even if he’s truly just at the hotel for entertainment, Lucifer would sooner invite a Grigori into his palace than trust an Overlord with his daughter.</p>
<p>The change of plans limits him. Greatly.</p>
<p>Since Lucifer’s fall only 12 other angels fell from heaven. Most not long after him. Nearly half were killed by Archangel’s for their disobedience. The remaining 8 scattered, forever trying to be accepted back into the heavenly host.</p>
<p>Ion, Anna, Anael, Tamiel and Theo would die before they accept coming to hell. The last 3 however may be open to a deal, though they’ll be the most troubling. Adina fell not long after him, for purging souls from heaven he deemed 'worthless', if the rumours are to be believed. Perhaps not the best fit to help Charlotte. Ishim and Sarathiel’s crimes escape him. Though both were very serious from what he remembers, then again god wouldn't banish a Cherub and Seraph for a minor transgression.</p>
<p>In the end, Lucifer must remind himself he has no choice. Charlotte needs help. Needs his help, and if he can’t be there to do it himself, he’ll pay any price to ensure one of his siblings will help her.</p>
<p>Now just to find them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Another noisy Friday night in a pub on outskirt Toronto, slightly more tame than usual. You’ve only been groped twice tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>A record.</em>
</p>
<p>It's busier than usual as you’re having to half time the bar with Jake tonight, since Katie didn’t show up for waitressing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bitch.</em>
</p>
<p>But it’s not all bad. There’s a really cute kid at table 32, a little bronze haired boy named Michael who's been drawing sketches of you all night. Cute and innocent enough. His first drawing of you included three sets of featherless wings. When you went back later, with their dinner he had a new one with fluffy feathered wings. Little sweetheart said you looked much prettier with fluffy ones.</p>
<p>Kids with the sight are rare these days, innocence didn’t translate well into the 21st century.</p>
<p>Still, the parents find it amusing, letting you pass by to chat with him, mistaking the kid’s fascination with a crush. Not noticing his eyes focus just behind you, to invisible appendages instead of your corporeal form. The cutie asks the inevitable question earlier than most, to touch them, and as usual you don't enjoy the way smiles falter when you have to deny the request. No matter how polite he was. Asking to take a kid around back so you can reveal your wings in this plane as opposed to freaking out the general population is perhaps pushing it.</p>
<p>If only you still had your feathers, you could have given him one. An angel feather gifted to a human loses its celestial power, so he couldn’t have hurt anyone...</p>
<p>
  <em>And then he'd never forget...</em>
</p>
<p>“Oi Y/N, Your turn at the bar.” Jake yells, looking very unimpressed.</p>
<p>Smiling, you turn to your little fan. “Hey little Michael, I gotta go. Should ask your parents to bring you around another night.”</p>
<p>“Kay.” He exclaims, face alight with a grin.</p>
<p>Waving you walk to the bar where Jake’s now tapping his fingers theatrically. Raising your brow, you look him over.</p>
<p>“I thought I was doing you a favour, giving ya extra time.” You tease.</p>
<p>“Did you now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah those two blondes were all over you. See, I came back at my time, but you were having so much fun ‘talking’ to em.”</p>
<p>Jakes eyes flick away. “It was fun... Until their boyfriends called.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah... I. I’m sorry, Jake.” Hesitantly you offer. “I can cover the rest of the night if you’d like?”</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, he's already walking away. Quickly you clean up the neglected sections of the bar before topping up the drinks and grabbing glasses for the few regulars out this early. Some new faces flirt with you, though they quickly grow bored as you brush it off. For now, your more interested in catching up with the regulars.</p>
<p>“Ain't like you not to flirt back. You alright, Y/N?” Don, an old regular asks.</p>
<p>“Sure thing. Just don’t want to make my new little crush jealous.” Nodding your head towards Michael who’s holding up another picture he drew. Don laughs as he returns to his drink.</p>
<p>A small lie. The little cutie won't get jealous, but his presence distracts from your usual entertainment. The shining beacon of his soul warms the world around you, giving the bar an atmosphere of days long past, reminding you of all the humans you friended and loved in your long time among them.</p>
<p>
  <em>A refreshing harmony from before the time of innovation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that you prefer one over the other, but it’s nice to reminisce.</em>
</p>
<p>Probably two hours after little kids should be in bed, Michael's parents make a point to leave compromising with him that they’ll come back on Sunday night for dinner again. You know, since Michael quickly ran over to say goodbye and tell you about it.</p>
<p>You weren’t working that night, but you doubt Jake will say no to swapping with you. Though his parents probably would have been happier if you didn’t.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll see you on Sunday. Bye.” You say waving as they leave.</p>
<p>Humming, you continue back to work, cleaning some glasses.</p>
<p>“Oi Y/N.” Jake calls, sliding a piece of paper across the bench. “Kid left you this.”</p>
<p>It’s another little sketch of you. This time he coloured some parts, giving you bright yellow fluffy wings… and a yellow halo.</p>
<p>Sweet kid. Though your halo doesn’t look like that anymore. Once it did. Now? Now it’s cracked and black. Another part you lost because of the fall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still worth it.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey gorgeous, what you got?” A random calls from at the end of the bar.</p>
<p>“Near endless stamina and leave work at 1. Or were you asking about drinks?”</p>
<p>Couple of regulars laugh at your usual antics, while the random can’t seem to decide if your serious or not. So you hazard a guess at a beer for him (there’s no rule that says you can’t use heavenly power to find beer preferences), which seems to go over well. Like always.</p>
<p>The chefs Payton and Tony leave after closing the kitchen, leaving just you and Jake with the last few customers. Only one woman’s left, you eagerly take her side, so Jake can take care of the regulars without fearing another 'incident'. Though you doubt this woman is open to anything like that.</p>
<p>Women who stay this late are rare, especially alone. Usually only the troubled remain after kitchen close. Given the fact the poor things been doing shots and has an aura of low self-esteem near leaking from her pores, (Intimate knowledge of human emotion through magic can be so great) she’s most likely having a bad day.</p>
<p>You have a love/hate relationship with troubled people, it’s why you work in a bar. Your power guides you to the root of human problems and steers you towards the words or actions that will help them. Human pain is endless but the same goes for their pleasure and joy. Millennia have passed and your still grateful you have the opportunity to change a human’s pain into joy. To you, there's no greater magic in this world.</p>
<p>For this girl, your powers whisper someone in her life made her feel ugly and second-best.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Father. Gaslight. Lover.</strong>
</p>
<p>Nothing your full attention for the night won’t soothe, only time can heal, but it’s easier without the stinging. For such a delicate girl, you let your powers take the reins, which works great like always. The sullen girl lights up becoming a different person, Emily who you think you could quite happily talk to till last call.</p>
<p>You never really learnt to flirt like humans, letting your powers guide you for sex like they do to help people. So what if along the way you let them get slightly twisted using sex to help when the humans amenable. Recharging your powers is hard, unlike the other fallen you can’t go to a church, not without one of the heavenly host descending to request your return home.</p>
<p>So, you use the second-best recharge option to avoid your siblings ruining your buzz. The power a human soul releases when receiving ‘pleasure’. Usually an orgasm. There’s a reason for the myths of succubi and incubi.</p>
<p>Glancing over at Jake from the corner of your eye, you see he still hasn’t cheered up from before. You can’t blame him. A year ago he met the ‘love of his life’ who changed his entire world. He thought they would get married. Until a man came to their house crying, saying he knew Jake was sleeping with his fiancé.</p>
<p>Humans are beautifully imperfect creatures, some so deeply good, others so deeply wrong. Each capable of complete change, for better. Or for worse.</p>
<p>Some like that woman are so innately destructive it spreads to those around them. Those who don’t deserve it.</p>
<p>Thankfully, humanity is perfectly balanced. For each destructive person, there’s someone equally resilient. For every serial killer, there’s those who dedicated their life to do no harm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jake will recover. One day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You should help him.</em>
</p>
<p>But for now it’s Emily's turn, you're still happily listening and chatting with her, though it’s less flirting now. Even though your powers assure you she’d more than welcome a good night, she brought up family and talking about that together, minus some angelic details, will help her more in the long run.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh well, you don’t do this for the recharge, it’s just an added benefit.</em>
</p>
<p>Absentmindedly drying the same glass you've had for 10 minutes, too engrossed listening to Emily talk, you don't notice when a humming echos around the pub, slowly intensifying into a screech. It doesn't hit you until Emily clutches at her head in agony and a regular knocks over his drink in an attempt to do the same.</p>
<p>In the confusion of frantically searching the pub, finding everyone in a similar state, it doesn’t occur to you what’s happening. Not at first. Why would it? After all, fallen don’t seek each other out. A heavenly sibling wouldn’t dare cause this much pain, they’d visit while you're alone... Or walk. And there’s no reason for him to seek you out.</p>
<p>
  <em>But he is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>A hand grabs your ankle, it’s Jake. He collapsed at some point and crawled over to you. The pains near debilitating for them now. Across the bar, the screams are getting louder. Kneeling, you pull Jake close; he was never one of your close chosen, but you can’t let him suffer like this alone. As a Seraph you can’t save him, your powers no match for an Archangel, though you can ease his passing. Pulling his head into your lap, you gently run one hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Shh Jake, I’ll make the pain go away. Shh” You whisper placing a hand on his heart, slowly funnelling power into him, enough to sever the connection of pain nerves. The sigh of relief tells you when you’re done, his ears are bleeding, probably burst so he won’t hear anything you say, but you continue trying to soothe him. His eyes are focused on your lips, so he hopefully knows your intentions. It’s better hidden on this side of the bar; he can’t see the others have all already died. An angel’s power plus pain-shock is too much for a human’s heart.</p>
<p>Jake’s hearts nearly stopped when it makes an appearance. Hellfire, which quickly incinerates everything in the bar, the drawings Michael gave you and the still breathing person resting in your lap.</p>
<p>The only consolation is Hellfire’s so hot his eyes would have melted before he even realised what was happening and his nerves were still severed.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was painless.</em>
</p>
<p>Standing you dust off ash and burnt remnants before turning towards your least favourite person at this moment.</p>
<p>“Was that all necessary, Lucifer?”</p>
<p>The smug jackass just grins full of teeth.</p>
<p>“Hello Sarathiel. I’m here to make a deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For sake of understanding. In this world there are five tiers of angels, the rest were mistakes by humans who mistook different personalities to a different angelic order. In order of power they go Archangels (First borns of god), Seraph (Warrior watchers), Cherub (Protectors &amp; Guardians), Angels (Carers and servants of humans) and finally Grigori (Exterminators). The Grigori are considered creepy by their siblings and none of them trust them around humans, so their confined to a segment of heaven until the annual demon cull. The rest spend their time in heaven or Earth, all guiding and serving humans. </p>
<p>Fun fact here most Eldritch creatures written and described in history are angels caught in their true forms. Some are demons but most more horror creatures are heaven decent rather than hell. In short angel forms are terrifying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LETS PLAY MAKE A DEAL! No?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A deal. To accept or deny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Sarathiel. I’m here to make a deal.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The fuck?</em>
</p>
<p>Not bothering to mask your confusion, you stammer. “You. You are aware you just incinerated all the humans here, right?”</p>
<p>Tilting his head, Lucifers grin doesn’t fade.</p>
<p>“Of course, I do.”</p>
<p>“Luci… I don’t have a soul to deal”</p>
<p>He laughs. “I’m not here for a soul Sarathiel.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, in that case.” You say walking towards him. “Fuck off.”</p>
<p>You hear Lucifer huff as you turn away. Walking towards the burnt husk of the bar.</p>
<p>There’s nothing left. Not even the pub, some larger walls are still visible but this place looks like ground zero for a bomb. Ignoring the gooey crunch under your feet, you attempt to see if any drinks survived the fire.</p>
<p>A pointless endeavour. Everything’s gone.</p>
<p>Lucifer clears his throat behind you, no doubt attempting to gain your full attention. It’s pointless to look anywhere else, but you still linger on the ashes of the bar longer than necessary before turning to him.</p>
<p>“You’re not being very polite to your big brother.” He teases, face aglow with a grin, though the edge is tense from testing his patience.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p>
<p>“You’ve done nothing to deserve it. Perhaps if you asked before appearing or walked, I’d have a seat and drink to offer you.” You say keeping your tone level.</p>
<p>“Well, a drink and seating I can fix.” Lucifer says, waving a hand to rebuild a single table with chairs, two unlabelled bottles on each side.</p>
<p>He motions you to join him at the table, raising your brow you begrudgingly join him, leaning back to give some semblance of distance. Grabbing the drink and giving a cursory sniff, you can’t fight the amusement at Lucifer's drink choice.</p>
<p>“Apple Cider?”</p>
<p>Grin widening, he takes a sip. “Yes, I thought it appropriate.”</p>
<p>Humming you take a sip of your own, enjoying the ridiculously sweet taste and familial feeling you’ve denied since the fall.</p>
<p>
  <em>But these things can’t last.</em>
</p>
<p>Tapping the side of the bottle, you look your brother dead in the eyes. “What do you want Lucifer?”</p>
<p>“Sarathiel, I said. I want to make a deal with you.”</p>
<p>You nod. “Okay. I’m gonna ask this once.”</p>
<p>“ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH!” You scream.</p>
<p>“No. Now that that’s out of the way, I need you-”</p>
<p>Snarling, you interrupt. “Enough of your games, Luci. I’m not some human you can manipulate into a deal. Why have you sought us out? Since I imagine you weren’t just looking for me. You’re after a fallen.”</p>
<p>Lucifer’s smile doesn’t fade, but his eyes twitch as you begin to test his patience.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, tough shit.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m after a fallen and yes you certainly weren’t my first choi-”</p>
<p>“Is that supposed to hurt?” You query, crossing your arms.</p>
<p>“Please be civil. Before I force you.” His eyes flash red at the underlying threat.</p>
<p>As fun as it is playing with him, if you really test his patience you won’t survive the fight.</p>
<p>Though you wouldn't go down without hurting him, at least a bit.</p>
<p>After miming zipping your lips, you return to drinking. Which Lucifer takes as his cue to continue.</p>
<p>“I need a fallen to come to hell. I’m prepared to pay the price fully.”</p>
<p>Well that’s interesting, Lucifer hates even the Grigori going to his home domain, yet here he is attempting to negot- No not even that. Attempting to buy a fallen to come to hell with him.</p>
<p>You're about to ask him why when his eyes tighten and lips curl in a snarl. Holding your hands up in mock surrender, you smirk, having far too much fun playing with hellfire.</p>
<p>“I need someone I can trust who won’t make one-sided deals, or really any deals at all. I can’t trust a demon with this, I need someone to protect my daughter.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, strange but reasonable… Wait back up.</em>
</p>
<p>“Daughter?” You nearly yell in shock.</p>
<p>Though Lucifer is no doubt annoyed you interrupted him, his face only displays confusion.</p>
<p>Did he honestly forget?</p>
<p>Finally understanding flashes across his face. “Right. Of course, the flood, you wouldn’t have heard about her.”</p>
<p>“Funny that.” You reply blandly. Biting your lip, you continue, hoping he’ll answer your questions.</p>
<p>“How old is she? I mean, what’s her name? Who’s her other par”</p>
<p>Holding up a gloved hand, Lucifer interrupts your tirade. “Her name is Charlotte, though she goes by Charlie to most. She was born in 1799 to her mother, Lilith.”</p>
<p>“The first sinner?”</p>
<p>“What other Lilith’s are there.”</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised, the names become popular.”</p>
<p>He hums in absent minded reply while you consider it, a niece. A niece born to the first succubus; she must be quite the little spitfire. You’d love to meet her.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… the price.</em>
</p>
<p>“Now. Sarathiel, what can I give you to convince you to come to hell?”</p>
<p>“Luci, I’m sorry. I actually am, but there’s nothing you can offer me that’ll make me want to leave my home.”</p>
<p>You feel this isn’t going to go over well when the surrounding air begins to simmer. Judging by the fire in his eyes, your rejection will not be tolerated.</p>
<p>“What.” The words spoke far too calm for how Lucifer’s holding himself. A second from igniting.</p>
<p>Then, as suddenly as it began the air cools, his anger being overshadowed by confusion.</p>
<p>“I’m offering the best deal of eternity. You can choose the price. I could give you my feathers, wings, my blade. More money than you can use. The heart of an Overlord and all of their capital.” Flustered, he indicates around the burnt pub. “I could revive all these corpses.”</p>
<p>“They had names and don’t you dare revive them. It’ll drive them mad being returned to the living after being gone so long.”</p>
<p>“Accept the deal and I won’t.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
</p>
<p>“Luci, that isn’t the point.” Shaking slightly in laughter, you shake your head. “They may have been my friends, but if you revive them, I’ll just be forced to kill them myself within five minutes. Making me mercy kill them won’t earn you any favours.”</p>
<p>Caught up in your explanation, you don’t notice the fire returning to Lucifer’s eyes, not until the table your both sitting at ignites.</p>
<p>Cursing, you jump back, only slight singeing from the hellfire on your fingers. Snarling, you turn to tear into Lucifer. Only to stop when you see his face, eyes furrowed, smile gone and eyes bitter. It’s a look that reminds you of eons ago when the Morningstar was the brightest among you, the most genuine.</p>
<p>Perhaps you’ve been with humans too long, your anthropomorphising the devil himself. Still you trust your instincts and experience (since powers won’t help with this being), that’s the kind of look that means you’ve said something wrong.</p>
<p>Slowly you approach your brother, ensuring to make noise, giving him the option to move away.</p>
<p>“What did I say?” You ask gently.</p>
<p>“That isn’t the point.”</p>
<p>Your dumbass nearly answers, of course it is, before it clicks. Standing beside him, you wait. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should tell you.</em>
</p>
<p>“My wife said the same thing earlier.”</p>
<p>“Your married!”</p>
<p>Judging by the glare, Lucifer isn’t impressed.</p>
<p>“Right.” You smile, full of mirth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Married how sweet.</em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry, not the point. Please continue.” Your apologies not as sincere as it really should be, though he moves on.</p>
<p>“Lilith said this same thing. That even if Charlotte’s dream is stupid and impossible, she needs me to be there for her.”</p>
<p>Cocking your head, you hope Lucifer gets the unspoken question.</p>
<p>Lucifer releases a tired sigh. “Charlotte wishes to redeem sinners, hoping to find another option than the annual cleanse.”</p>
<p>Your smile grows as the reality sinks in. Lucifer’s daughter reminds you of someone, someone long gone.</p>
<p>“She sounds like a Morningstar.”</p>
<p>“Hmph… It’s a stupid dream.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>His face twists up, amusement visible until he realises your serious.</p>
<p>“Their damned souls. They have no second chances.”</p>
<p>“Said who?”</p>
<p>“Don’t play such childish games with me, Sarathiel” He growls.</p>
<p>Standing firm, you calmly reply. “I’m not playing Luci. I don’t recall father ever saying they had no second chances.”</p>
<p>“Heaven and hell are their afterlives. Not their ends.”</p>
<p>If anything could succeed where angels would fail, it’s a human.</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs. “You’re as naïve as she is.”</p>
<p>You shake your head, haunted eyes gazing off.</p>
<p>“I’m not naïve Luci. I know very well what humans are capable of. I’ve seen the very depths of human depravity, walked among the corpses left to rot on battlefields, seen their research into weapons beyond even us.”</p>
<p>“But.” Eyes burning with passion, you lock gazes with Lucifer. “I’ve seen their beauty. Their dreams, music and dance, for as much as they destroy, they create so much more. For as wrong as they know they are, they seek to become better. For every new method of destruction they surprised me with, they found new ways to create. The-”</p>
<p>“Is this going somewhere?”</p>
<p>Sighing, you run a hand down your face. “My point is its been millennium and humans still surprise me.”</p>
<p>“If you say so. Anyway, I must go find someone else if yo-”</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>“This is for your daughter, yes?”</p>
<p>Lucifer nods</p>
<p>“Just Charlotte?”</p>
<p>“How many times do I need to go over it?”</p>
<p>“Until I understand exactly what it is you want.”</p>
<p>“I just need someone to protect and support her. I can’t be there myself as it’ll ruin her image more than already… Some failure interview I’ll explain later. I can’t trust an Overlord, and yet one has already joined to play with her.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t mention working with an Overlord.”</p>
<p>“Its recent. Alastor, the Radio demon, joined her little charity project. What are you smiling about?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t say it was a charity project. She sounds cute.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, since you’ve wasted my time enough.” He says anger simmering just below the surface. Grabbing his cane, he begins the motions to summon a portal.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’d already made up your mind.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>His motions stop, arms still mid movement.</p>
<p>Voice noticeably perplexed, he asks. “What?”</p>
<p>
  <em>No turning back.</em>
</p>
<p>Standing firm, you approach.</p>
<p>“I said. I’ll do it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Luci's a jackass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer's a dick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said. I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>You should have known better. But you were too resigned in your decision. Of course, Lucifer wouldn’t waste an opportunity to be a jackass.   </p>
<p>
  <em>Why didn’t you just wait for him to cancel the summon first.</em>
</p>
<p>*zzwarp*</p>
<p>
  <em>Portal travel is horrible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unexpected portal travel is worse.</em>
</p>
<p>The sudden loss of footing and the feeling of plummeting causes you to flail. Which only accomplishes making you fall out of the portal face first onto the ground. The sickening ‘wrong’ in your gut and nose aching from the slam onto red pavement tells you exactly where you’ve ended up.</p>
<p>“Dad Dammit! Luci, what the fuck?” Complains spill from you while you sit up, checking yourself over for any other damage.</p>
<p>Thankfully, there’s none. Just singed fingertips and a sore nose. It could have been much worse. Your wings came out during your panic, landing on them with your full weight, without feathers as a cushion could have snapped them.</p>
<p>Lucifer just looks confused. “You said you’d help.”</p>
<p>“Yes. But I wanted to sort out a deal first.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to help my daughter.” His expression darkens while he hisses out the words.</p>
<p>“I said I will. Bu-”</p>
<p>“NOTHING! You’re here now. You’ll help her. The end.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Well. This isn’t good.</em>
</p>
<p>“Luci, you can’t keep me here.” You keep your tone bland.</p>
<p>Eyes flashing with hellfire, Lucifer challenges. “Watch me.”</p>
<p>Fake it till you make it. Fake it till you make it.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a test. You can’t. I have enough power to teleport myself out.” You reply bored, letting golden light curl around your wings and legs.</p>
<p>The fact you’re not even lying ensures the of slivers of your power remain strong even under Lucifer’s scrutiny.</p>
<p>Challenging smirk keeps edging from amusement to fiery anger. As if Lucifer can’t seem to work out whether to destroy you or mock you.</p>
<p>With a still twisting grin and far too colder tone for the king of Hell, he asks. “Then why haven’t you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Be polite? Or speak the truth. One would make your family happy, the other your friends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Truth.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m giving you an opportunity to grow the fuck up and tal- FUCK!”</p>
<p>The hellfire misses you by a wing tip. Well, nearly. Your second wing on the left side has seen better days. If it were still feathered, your entire wingspan may have ignited. As it stands only part of the wing looks like a roasted chicken.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuuuuck. You should have made less suicidal friends.</em>
</p>
<p>At least they had 'out of the box' ideas on how to utilise your powers, layering your light to become a shield is one of the older ones. It helped saved thousands of your friends throughout the millennium.</p>
<p>*CRASHHISSS*</p>
<p>And now you, as another blast of hellfire heads your way. The shield holds preventing more roasting, but Lucifer isn’t holding his punches, the force is enough to push you backwards.</p>
<p>If that keeps up, you’ll be pushed into a corner, literally. You can’t maintain the shield and teleport yourself back to Earth, you’ll have to find some place to hide while you channel.</p>
<p>*CRASHISSS*</p>
<p>The blast jars you from your thoughts. Thankfully your wings moved quick to correct your balance from the force.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the next noise hammers in you may not survive this encounter.</p>
<p>*chink*</p>
<p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hellfire. Its too much. Your shields breaking and given the sick delight on Lucifer’s face, he knows it to.</em>
</p>
<p>All your work to appear confident collapses, hot lines run across your face, if you were human, you’d assume your crying. Alas it’s just your true form cracking through, any other demon would begin to burn as fissures in your skin start leaking golden light. A lesser angel would be thrown back from the force of your change…</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer isn’t either of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What to do? What to do? WHAT DO I DO?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… I don’t want to die…</em>
</p>
<p>*tap tack, Tap Tack, TAP TACK*</p>
<p>The approaching noise gets a side eye from Lucifer, though you don’t dare let your gaze stray. This may be your only chance.</p>
<p>“My love, you said you were going to negotiate, not threaten.” Says a sweet voice from around a corner.</p>
<p>The twisted delight on his face fades, body relaxing into the nonchalance he wears so well. Turning his attention to the demoness. Maintaining your shield, you peak at the new arrival. A beautiful pearl skinned succubus (given her horns) with silver eyes and golden blonde hair.</p>
<p>You may never have got to meet her before she was exiled from the garden, but Ezekiel told you of Lilith’s heavenly designed features. He was right. Her eyes really are the colour of spilled angel blood.</p>
<p>Lucifer replies while walking to Lilith’s side. “I am negotiating.”</p>
<p>He shoots you a look as if in challenge for you to say otherwise.</p>
<p>Funnily enough, you keep your mouth shut.</p>
<p>*tap tack*</p>
<p>Lilith’s heels tap along the pavement as she comes to stand in front of you. Face remarkably calm as the light from your skin fissures creates burns on her pale skin.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Help. Worry. Child. Mediate. Sibling.</strong>
</p>
<p>Sighing you begin letting tension slip from your body, feeling hot trails cool, though the fissures themselves remain. Moving you place yourself with Lilith directly between you and Lucifer, only then letting your shield fall. You’d feel bad using her as your new 'shield' but given what your powers discovered and the amusement in her eye, she knew exactly what she was doing.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you were my sweet.”</p>
<p>Directing her attention back to you, she gives a soft smile. “Apologies darling. My name is L-”</p>
<p>“Lilith. Yes, I know. We may never have had the pleasure of meeting, but I heard a lot about you.” You reply with a smile. Though a lot is an understatement. “I am Sarathiel.”</p>
<p>Cocking her head, she regards you over. “The archangel of death?”</p>
<p>You hear Lucifer mockingly laugh in the background, though you easily ignore it given the usual amusement of the mix-up.</p>
<p>“I wish. I’m just a simple Seraph.”</p>
<p>“My, my. What a mix-up then.”</p>
<p>Laughing, you nod. “Little bit. The first humans who knew my ‘angelic’ form knew to expect me on battlegrounds. They asked my name but never what I was doing, assumed I was there to ‘lead the dead to the afterlife’. When really, I was looking for survivors and injured. The title stuck… Though a lot of history has now wiped my name out.”</p>
<p>“Still. A pleasure to meet you, Sarathiel.”</p>
<p>Elegantly she begins to move away, which causes you to tense, though Lilith quickly throws you a reassuring smile while motioning you to follow. Your powers still whisper she has no ill intensions toward you, so you follow. Hoping that she’ll keep Lucifer in check.</p>
<p>Given how the deadly grin on his face is quickly removed by a slap to the back of the head, Lilith will ensure you survive this encounter.</p>
<p>Though you’re under no assumption, you’ll leave intact if she doesn’t like anything you have to say.</p>
<p>“I must say, for an angel you’re remarkably trusting to a demon.” She inquires.</p>
<p>“Surely you know why we’re called watchers.” You tease. “We hear and see human intension, desires and emotions. Even though you’re a demon, such understanding is not lost.”</p>
<p>Glowing silver gazes at you under a lifted brow. “So, you believe you’re in absolutely no danger?”</p>
<p>You try for a smirk but feel it fall flat. “No. I know I may still not escape this unharmed. But I’ll live and you’ll insure it since we have the same motivation.”</p>
<p>Turning, she faces you head on. Lucifers presence stopping close behind you, sending spikes of fear up your spine. “Do we now?” She asks, tone challenging.</p>
<p>Taking a calming breath, you reply. “Yes. You want to protect your daughter. I want to protect my niece.”</p>
<p>Lilith’s eyes soften with a small genuine smile gracing her lips. Looking behind you, her head tilts in a slight nod. Steps behind announce Lucifer has started walking again, coming to stand next to his wife.</p>
<p>The pair seem to silently communicate, briefly gazing towards you before returning to each other’s eyes. Lucifer appears to deflate slightly after Lilith’s eyes harden, before finally giving her a small nod. Though he does nothing to hide his irritation.</p>
<p>Facing you, Lucifer forces a tight smile. “Very well. Sarathiel. Lilith has had the imps prepare dinner, we’ll all sit and discuss the terms of your deal.”</p>
<p>He turns to walk away before you can offer any reply. Turning to Lilith, you allow your full gratitude to show on your face, to which she replies with a wink. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Testing Dinners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer is a dick - Part 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer leads you towards large ornate doors, which open into a gothic style dining room. Several imps lowered into bows, as their master entered, only to freeze when they saw you.</p>
<p>Not surprising, your featherless wings rest high on your back while your face and body are littered with abyssal crevasses. Without your light pouring from them, they appear to dig forever. Finally, hovering above your head is the proof you are exactly as they fear, blackened halo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Poor creatures.</em>
</p>
<p>Lilith waves the imps off, who are quick to scurry out of the several smaller staff doors.</p>
<p>They set the dining table with three placemats, Lilith and Lucifer seated next to each other and you across from them.</p>
<p>You wait by your seat while they move to take place at their own, Lilith seated to Lucifer's right.</p>
<p>Though Lilith has calmed your nerves slightly, you aren’t sure your wings will return to the celestial plane without a fight. It’ll be impossible to sit back to the chair.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh well. Lucifer’s already angry.</em>
</p>
<p>Spinning the chair, you straddle it, smirking at Lucifer’s grimace. Lilith seems to find it amusing though, which in turn keeps him in check. Though the atmosphere gains an oppressively unpleasant aura.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok, awkward aura. It’s awkward as fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>Lilith keeps smiling as she looks between you and Lucifer as neither of you make eye contact, your becoming quite familiar with the cracks above the staff door while Luci seems to be very interested in the apple shaped placemats.</p>
<p>A demon, a sinner. Arriving from the kitchen thankfully provides distraction. Though like the imps he’s quick to freeze. His appearance gives away he’s one of the many reptile demons of hell, given the impressive change from bright red scales to sickly grey, he’s a chameleon demon.</p>
<p>Trying to soothe the frightened demon, you turn your attention to Lucifer. “I didn’t expect your chef to be a sinner.”</p>
<p>Lilith turns in surprise after hearing that detail, shooting Lucifer a dark look after realising who the chef is.</p>
<p>“Jason was quite the renowned chef in his life, though it was his after hours cooking that earnt him place in my staff.” He replies with a toothy grin.</p>
<p>Internally you roll your eyes, you have a pretty good idea where this is going. The first words from the sinner only cement it.</p>
<p>“My lord, surely the imps have provided me false information. You and your... guest would surely prefer something other than my soup.” It's stammered out, the little things clearly terrified.</p>
<p>“No Jason. Your soup’s perfect.” Turning, he stares at the demon full of fire. “Now please. Serve us.”</p>
<p>Lilith shoots Jason a reassuring smile, obviously not appreciating games at the chef’s expense.</p>
<p>Jason carefully dishes soup to the three of you, scales constantly flashing from a grey colour to the pattern of the walls. One eye always keeps you in sight.</p>
<p>The smell is divine, though you expected no less. A very hearty looking soup full of lovely dices of meat and vegetables.</p>
<p>You’re going to enjoy this dinner, which will be made even sweeter when Lucifer learns to stop assuming things about you.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s all this dinner is. A test.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though you don’t know what he hopes to gain. Your fear? He has that. You know you’re out matched in a fight. Disgust? Why bother. It’s harder than he’d obviously like to believe.</em>
</p>
<p>Mulling over your thoughts you almost miss Jason edging himself out the door. Apparently Lucifer nearly did as well.</p>
<p>“Jason. Please, do stay for our guest to give you feedback on their first taste.”</p>
<p>The chef glances longingly at the door before approaching the table again, resigned to his fate. His eyes tell you he doesn’t expect to survive tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Surprising people is always fun.</em>
</p>
<p>Smiling at the poor demon, you scoop a spoonful up, enjoying the beautiful scent before tasting it.</p>
<p>Late industrial revolution with heavy inspiration of modern cuisine and spice palates, with a special taste you haven’t indulged in for decades.</p>
<p>Lucifer, the bastard looks giddy as you take a second bite, while Jason appears ready to keel over. Lilith, your new favourite being, is ignoring it all, happily enjoying her own soup.</p>
<p>“Your cooking’s as beautiful as always, Jason.” She praises.</p>
<p>May as well jump in. If it could Jason’s heart may be about to give out from the stress. Lucifer’s still grinning like a loon.</p>
<p>“Yes, its lovely. It’s been decades since I’ve had longpig.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I- Wait… Longpig.” Jason gapes like a fish. “Y-You know?”</p>
<p>“That this is human. Of course.” You reply with a grin.</p>
<p>A slam across the table reveals your brother’s finally paying attention. Jason takes the opportunity to run, given the creak and closing of the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clever.</em>
</p>
<p>“Indulged in human flesh Sarathiel?”</p>
<p>“Please Luci, if we’re gonna discuss a deal, call me Y/N. I’ve gone by it a lot in the millennia.”</p>
<p>“Don’t avoid the subject.”</p>
<p>You roll your eyes. “Yes, I’ve eaten human. I’ve killed them. I’ve slept with them. Luci, I’ve spent 50 thousand years among them. I’ve made a point to do everything they do.”</p>
<p>Leaning back in his chair, Lucifer eyes you over, a tiny glimmer of what can only be interest in his eyes. Lilith also seems to look at you differently, the respect housed in her eyes gaining a spark of fondness.</p>
<p>“You really believe you’ve seen all the horrors of humanity top side?”</p>
<p>“I know I have.” You reply in challenge. “Rapes, torture, too many wars, ritual sacrifices, the genocides of entire cultures. I was there for all of it. I’ve been a solider, a doctor, a minister, a midwife and so much more. I’ve choked the life out of a human with my bare hands and seen the light fade from their eyes. Fratricide, patricide, matricide, I’ve seen it all.”</p>
<p>His eyes scrunch in scepticism, still not accepting your words.</p>
<p>You interrupt before he can continue.</p>
<p>“And I’ve helped do it all…”</p>
<p>You close your eyes, letting the memories play across your mind. Some left you with deep sorrow. Most? How could it? It was done in the company of your friends.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Until.</p>
<p>Mad howling erupts from Lucifer. Eyes aglow in sick amusement.</p>
<p>“Beautiful. Ahh. Truly Beautiful. Well, Y/N.” He talks as if your name’s uncomfortable on his tongue, though it may be the thick palpable amusement. “Let me hear your deal.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters today since Lucifer insisted on prolonging talk of the deal. He's the big brother who likes to see his siblings squirm by doing gross shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lets sign then shall we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally the terms of the deal are sorted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Six months. I want to stay as an angel for six months.” You were going to ease into this topic, but you're hoping Luci’s good humour and Lilith’s respect can temper any outbursts.</p>
<p>“Hah. If you wish to commit suicide, by all means I won’t stop you.” He says through chuckles.</p>
<p>“Six Earth months Luci. 181 days by the clock-tower. No more. No less.”</p>
<p>“Oh, very well.” Lucifer waves off before arching his brow. “Though I’m curious as to why.”</p>
<p>
  <em>This’ll be the make or break time.</em>
</p>
<p>Deep breath. “At the end of six months, I’ll be able to tell you if I’ll stay forever or if I’ll leave.”</p>
<p>All good humour evaporates as his eyes return to burning hellfire, Lilith’s eyes also harden.</p>
<p>Before either of them can decide your obviously not worth this effort, you continue. “Please, before you eviscerate me. Let me explain.</p>
<p>Gaining Lilith’s good graces once again gives you some tolerance, as she places a hand on her husband’s shoulder to still his rage.</p>
<p>You’d give her another look of gratitude, but you’re already burning through her goodwill quicker than you’d like.</p>
<p>
  <em>But your reasons are important.</em>
</p>
<p>“I want to help my niece. I really do. But... Luci it’s been nearly 50 thousand years, I’ve only considered leaving Earth twice. Which was in the first five millennium, the flood really ruined so many of them. Otherwise I’d long been under the impression I’ll spend the rest of eternity there.” For the first time tonight, you allow your true emotions to show.</p>
<p>The fervent desire you have to protect your niece, with the somber undercurrents as you know the price you’ll pay for it.</p>
<p>Lilith thankfully understands. Eyes changing from harsh judgement to soft understanding. Unfortunately, Lucifer doesn’t. You wish you could be surprised, but between the three of you the least human is obvious… He never did get to learn like you did.</p>
<p>“I fail to see how this is my problem Sarathiel.” He spits out.</p>
<p>“Because Lucifer, if I accept the heart of an Overlord without thinking it all through. All that I’ll be left with is resentment. Resentment for someone who doesn’t deserve it.” Your tone’s laced with desperation, desperation that he can understand why this is such an important decision.</p>
<p>“Regret and resentment are what hell is built on. Resent me if you must, but resenting Charlotte will lead to your death.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Please Luci.</em>
</p>
<p>You tug at your hair. “Luci it isn’t that simple. Humans live and die knowing they’ll go above or below. They change and make their own lives or die and fade. I’ve always imagined staying on Earth till the sun consumes it, but I’m positive I’ll have moved on to follow humanity across the stars by then.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Please understand.</em>
</p>
<p>“As an angel I can go wherever I want. I haven’t considered leaving for… ages. I could go to heaven if I cared or have visited here long before now. But I never cared to. I... If take an Overlord heart. Well, I’ll never leave. The rest of eternity I’ll be here. I won’t even be able to return to the living realm.” Your begging now. You need him to understand… Or at least accept it.</p>
<p>Face hard, he hisses. “Why bother with six months then if you don’t want to stay.”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Lucifer doesn’t appreciate the answer, snarling he exposes teeth as his eyes burn into you.</p>
<p>Thankfully, this conversation wasn’t just the two of you.</p>
<p>“My love, Y/N is saying they want to try. Help Charlotte and see if they can envision the rest of eternity here with us.” Lilith attempts to soothe Lucifer. Looking you over, she tries a different approach.</p>
<p>“Either way. Y/N is earnest to help, I’m positive they wouldn’t leave us high and dry.”</p>
<p>“Of course not. Luci, I won’t just decide I’m going to leave and not tell you. I’m prepared to help you barter with the others. Heh. I’ll even go to church and try to negotiate with our still holy siblings.”</p>
<p>Lilith perks up at the arrangement, quietly conversing with Lucifer until he gives a half nod.</p>
<p>“So far, you’ll stay in hell protecting Charlotte for six months as an angel… Yes, Yes six Earth months. You’ll keep us in the loop whether you’ll stay or leave and if you’ll leave, you’ll negotiate with the others, their payment. Those are all your stipulations?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p>
<p>“One more. If I choose to stay. I want two Overlord hearts.” You ask determined. If you’re to remain here, you won’t start at the bottom.</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckles at the request. “Have you forgotten how hell works?”</p>
<p>“No. By power alone I deserve a place above the Overlords-”</p>
<p>“As an angel, Sarathiel. The power you’ll be reborn with as a demon is different.”</p>
<p>“I know. I won’t begin at the bottom of the ladder.” You hiss. Though you have the upper hand in this play. “And you won’t want me to. You want me to protect Charlotte. How could I if I fall to the bottom of the Overlord hierarchy?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Lucifer’s lips quirk up into a half grin. “Very well. Though remember. The power and position only remain if you defend it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, you knew that.</em>
</p>
<p>Still you nod in understanding.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Lucifer’s grin turns sharp. “Now for my requirements. You’ll remain in hell the entire six months.”</p>
<p>
  <em>A given.</em>
</p>
<p>“You will take on a demon form and keep angelic appearances to a minimum. Unless Charlotte is in dange-”</p>
<p>Lilith interrupts “My love, make it unless Charlottes in danger, the hotels in danger or if Charlotte herself gives orders otherwise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fair</em>
</p>
<p>“Right of course, my sweet” Continuing. “Y/N you’ll take the demon form I give you. It won’t have wings. Deal with it.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been unable to fly for a very long time now.” You interrupt.</p>
<p>Though you regret it when Lucifer looks you dead in the eye. “Look me in the eyes and say being grounded doesn’t still hurt.”</p>
<p>
  <em>…Bastard.</em>
</p>
<p>“Finally. I won’t be allowing you to leech holy power. You’ll have to feed.”</p>
<p>Not good. Demons are too different.</p>
<p>“I can’t feed off demons. I’d need to sleep with half of hell to get enough power.”</p>
<p>“Thankfully that won’t be necessary. My wife’s demonic children can help. Her hand ‘maidens’ Jynyla, Sylez and Inish can help. Though I’m sure you can work out your requirement.”</p>
<p>“I’m assuming their banished succubi. You want me to open gateways for them to Earth.”</p>
<p>Grinning, he nods. “Yes, and in return they’ll sleep with the most holy in the most holy places-”</p>
<p>“And drain them dry?”</p>
<p>Lilith takes the opportunity to provide an optimistic view. “They’ll die happy.”</p>
<p>“Haha. Yes. Think of it this way. If you only use your powers wisely only a few will die.” Lucifer reasons through laughter.</p>
<p>You’ve done worse, but being the reason holy souls will fall and be condemned to hell doesn’t sit exactly right. Still, you’ll only need the energy of one or two holy people to fully charge yourself. Lucifer could have forced them to sleep with twenty regular humans.</p>
<p>Though you imagine this is just another petty scheme to provoke Michael and the others.</p>
<p>“Very well, Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“Oh, one last thing. If you choose to leave. The first thing you’ll offer to our holy siblings is your permanent return to heaven.”</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>You feel power begin to leak from your eyes. Of course, he wouldn’t waste an opportunity to be a complete dick. Never one to accept a deal being too far out of his favour.</p>
<p>
  <em>But the rest of the deals good.</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay Luci. But we’re signing an angel contract.” You reply by snapping your fingers to summon one.</p>
<p>Angel contracts are just as binding as demon contracts, though unlike the latter, they work off intension, not wording. There’s no wiggle room to exploit for either party.</p>
<p>Lucifer quickly scans over the contract, ensuring you included everything. You did. Attempting to omit part of the deal may have led to summoning a demon contract, and you don’t care for reading through the wording of that for the next week to remove all the ways he was attempting to fuck you.</p>
<p>When he’s finished reading his slices open a finger on his teeth, letting a black drop of blood fall onto the contract, signing out his name. Passing it over to you. You summon an angel blade, piercing your own finger and letting a silver drop fall.</p>
<p>How much longer will it be silver?</p>
<p>Once your signature dries, the contract glows and splits. Another lovely part of angel contracts are they duplicate themselves, ensuring each party has a copy. Pocketing yours, you pass Lucifer the second.</p>
<p>“Pleasure doing business, Y/N”</p>
<p>
  <em>Hopefully it stays that way. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The inside and outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still some time to learn what Charlotte's like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of dinner went ahead smoothly, at least by your family’s standards. Lucifer wouldn’t make eye contact with you, but he was polite enough to ‘ask’ about your friends when you were telling stories to Lilith. Lilith however took great joy hearing about humanity through your millennium among them, especially your friends from the early 1500s who were all very fond of dabbling in witchcraft. Friends who fortunately dabbled in enough neutral magic they never landed themselves in hell. Given Lilith’s put-upon face she’d have loved to welcome witches who gain magic through lunar orgies as opposed to typical sacrificial hell bound witches.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn you miss orgies in the woods.</em>
</p>
<p>Desert was far less dramatic than dinner, a rather cliché apple pie. After which Lucifer disappeared into a puff of pink smoke, the theatrical child, only to return with a glass of swirling black and red liquid.</p>
<p>Demonic magics mixed with Lucifers own, the only thing capable of twisting your human appearance into a solid disguise. The human form you wear is more akin to a mask, effective enough but easy to break through, just stress will force your wings into this reality and although only the pure can see it without your permission, your halo always rests atop your head. The potion will force your true form to coil and wrap, twisting denser and denser until a new humanoid form is made material. Given the demonic influence the form will match the denizens of hell. </p>
<p>It would take something digging deep into you to reveal your true origins. Or stabbing. </p>
<p>Lucifer recommended you to only drink it before you retire for the night, the pain of twisting your true form could prove debilitating. Which was the last he said before he vanished. Lilith was kind enough to escort you to your room for the night, before retiring herself.</p>
<p>Which is where you now are.</p>
<p>Sitting at the computer desk in your ‘room’ watching videos of your niece while the potion sits swirling next to you. You just finished watching the 666-news interview about her hotel.</p>
<p>
  <em>Note to self, ask Luci if he cares about losing a news host. Maybe two… maybe all of 666-news.</em>
</p>
<p>He was right to ask you for help, your little niece needs it. She has the spirit and enthusiasm to see her dream through, but she lacks the direction to start in. Or maybe she doesn’t?</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She needs to start at the bottom of the hierarchy, the very fresh dead. Long term sinners are either to set in their ways or lack the hope to change. Then again, she’s never even met a human, if nothing else you can explain them to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or you could pass on the best kept secret you know. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not like she can use it herself. </em>
</p>
<p>Either way. The interview has provided you some insight into your niece, tainted and biased insight at that. Still one must learn all sides. You’ve seen the outside perspective, now for the inside.</p>
<p>Leaning back, you glance at the potion, there’s no guarantee it will debilitate you, but there's no guarantee it won’t either.</p>
<p>
  <em>Later.</em>
</p>
<p>You trust none of Lucifer’s staff are suicidal enough to go through your room before you leave tomorrow, so you leave easily knowing the potion and computer will remain as you left them.</p>
<p>For having an apple aesthetic Luci really should use more green, the red shades on the floor, wall and roof are starting to mess with your eyes.</p>
<p>You’re not sure you’ll be able to gain much inside perspective from who you’re thinking of. Charlotte- Charlie as the news told you hasn’t lived at the palace for a while and even then. Knowing Lucifer, the turnover for staff working under him is ridiculously quick. Though perhaps Lilith would have put her foot down about such an unnecessary annoyance.</p>
<p>Only one way to know. You’ll have to find them and given the silence echoing about the palace all the staff are trying to keep hidden.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for them you have a pretty good idea of where they could be hiding. The kitchen closest to staff quarters, which if Luci designed the palace logically should be down this next corridor.</p>
<p>You know you’re on the right track giving the sound of arguing and so many scurrying feet.</p>
<p>“Can you fucking believe that?” “No sir.” “Shu-” “I’m gonna eat this.” “The fucking audacity of that bit-” “Please shut up.” “No objections I’m eating it.” “My Satan, the walls have ears what if they hear you?” “Let them hear!” “I ate it, it was delicious.”</p>
<p>Keeping out of sight you watch imps and a handful of sinners run about. The most vocal is the chef from dinner. John, Jake, no Jason. Whoever he’s complaining about has the imps spooked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t earn my place as a chef for Lucifer to be threatened by some featherless freak.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No wonder the imps look terrified. They’re sane.</em>
</p>
<p>Jason’s about to launch into another tirade before a punk-haired imp jumps in. “Please shut up Sir. What if the angel he-” Orange eyes widen in your direction.</p>
<p>
  <em>God damn wings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still if Lilith’s nice chef is to survive, its for the best.</em>
</p>
<p>By this point the other imps had noticed you, all looking suitably terrified to change any anger you harbour into amusement. And some sympathy. </p>
<p>
  <em>They just look so cute. </em>
</p>
<p>Sadly, Jason is slow on the uptake.</p>
<p>"I bet that angel couldn't even do shit. They're all too cowardly to come to hell alone." </p>
<p>
  <em>He just doesn't shut up. </em>
</p>
<p>Clearing your throat you speak, tone deadly still. "Less cowardly and more no desire to be demoted to pest control." </p>
<p>Jason stammers through several apologies. Nothing you care to hear. </p>
<p>
  <em>He's very lucky killing him won't help calm the terrified imps behind him. </em>
</p>
<p>“Lucky for you. Lilith seems fond of your cooking and I’d like to get along with her. So, you’re getting one chance. Get the fuck out of my sight.”</p>
<p>This time at least he learnt, disappearing in a flash before you’d finished your sentence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bunch of unnecessary drama.</em>
</p>
<p>Sighing you sit yourself up on one of the counters looking over the remaining imps. You think a handful booked it as soon as they saw you, all the other sinners did. Thankfully, it’s enough.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least one of them should have the information you need.</em>
</p>
<p>A grey-haired imp in the corner of your eye starts slowly creeping backwards.</p>
<p>Chuckling you turn towards them tease already leaving your mouth. “I’m not a T-rex.”</p>
<p>“No… of course not. Sorry angel… Please! don’t kill me.” It stutters out through an equally shaky body.</p>
<p>Your beginning to get why Luci won’t let you wander as an angel. </p>
<p>
  <em>If these imps are this terrified. How much chaos would you stir up in the rest of hell? </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey. Its okay.” You say soothingly.</p>
<p>You try and reach out to comfort them, but it only earns you a flinch.</p>
<p>
  <em>How do you help someone who’s terrified when you’re the thing they’re terrified of?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok. Treat them like injured animals. Slow movements and soft tones. No touching until they come to you.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I really don’t mean to scare you.” Turning you look over the rest of the imps. “Any of you.”</p>
<p>“There were some questions I wanted answered about the princess. I was hoping you all could answer me. Please.”</p>
<p>It’s quiet.</p>
<p>Eventually a uni-horned imp speaks. “Umm. What, ah, would you like to know?”</p>
<p>You let your lip slightly curl. “Anything really. I just want to learn more about her.”</p>
<p>“She treats us well.” “Dated the von Eldritch boy.” “Razzle and Dazzle her guardians are always with her.” “Naïve.” “The von Eldritch girl and her don’t get along.” “She’s more similar to minor sinners than the hellborn she is.” “Use to leave her horns out.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Some useful information, others nothing you couldn’t have worked out yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>“Her voice is nice.” “Been leaving voicemails for Lilith.” “Hasn’t visited here since she left.” “She’s fucking weird.”</p>
<p>Now that catches your attention.</p>
<p>From all the accusatory glares at one imp in the corner, it didn’t just grab yours.</p>
<p>Perhaps realising what exactly they said, the imp shrinks in on themself, lucky for them you were waiting on this response.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh, what?”</p>
<p>“Why is she weird?” You ask calmly.</p>
<p>Waving their arms in surrender they stumble over excuses. “No no no. She, she’s not. I was si-”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up. You meant it. Lucky for you I was waiting for that answer and want to hear your reasoning. So, one last time. Why?”</p>
<p>It hesitates long enough to nearly wear your patience to the bone.</p>
<p>“Its hard to explain. If she were a sinner, she wouldn’t have survived her first night here. But she’s hellborn. Though she acts nothing like the rest of us. If any other hellborn had such a crazy idea with her power they’d force compliance. But mistress Charlie only ever asks. I’m sorry its just hard to explain what’s wrong with her.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You suppose it is a hard question to answer. On Earth there such a variety of personalities, while Hell breeds respect and class on certain values. How could a hellborn even understand something so far outside their own world. You’ll need a sinner.</em>
</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” You begin to leave the kitchen, the question on your mind somewhat settled.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking angel. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Smiling you look back towards the imp. “Because little one weird, is so relative. What’s weird to the fly is life to the spider.”</p>
<p>Whispers of who is the spider then query behind you, though you leave them unanswered. Heading towards the door and probably a very painful night.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmm. Might be worth it.</em>
</p>
<p>“One more thing.” You wait for all the imps to turn their attention back to you. “Who is the bravest imp among you?”</p>
<p>Immediately their all pointing towards a large cooking pot on the far counter.</p>
<p>*Sigh* Really?   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meant to have this out days ago but was doing some minor edits on previous chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A new friend before the new you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just cause your stuck in hell for the next six months doesn't mean you can't get someone to collect stuff for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately their all pointing towards a large cooking pot on the far counter.</p><p>*Sigh* <em>Really?</em></p><p>“There all pointing at me, aren’t they?” A voice echoes from the pot.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm. Maybe not as bad as it could be.</em>
</p><p>You walk over to the pot and lift the lid, gazing at the imp curled in it. A little black-haired imp covered in half yin-yang symbols. Well just yin symbols given there all solid black with red dots.</p><p>“What’s your name little imp?”</p><p>Eyeing you over she replies. “Keevi.”</p><p>“Well Keevi. Imps are the very bottom of the hierarchy, aren’t you?”</p><p>A nod and annoyed mumbling from behind you.</p><p>“I’m not entirely familiar with hell’s payment system. I know some accept money. I have none, though if you really wanted I could go precure some. But I also know another big payment is protection. This I can easily give you.”</p><p>Keevi’s eyes widen at the promise of money but protection gets her standing and climbing out of the pot.</p><p>“You want to hire me?” She asks confused.</p><p>You nod. “Yes. A deal I signed with your master will prevent me from visiting Earth for the duration. I need someone to collect and deliver things for me.”</p><p>Frowning the imp deflates. “I don’t have power to get to-”</p><p>Smiling you interrupt. “I know. I’m strong enough to open portals for you.”</p><p>Behind you another imp chimes in. “Why does this need a brave imp? Its delivery work.”</p><p>Staying focused on Keevi you continue. “I need a brave imp because my job down here will be to look after Princess Charlotte and her hotel.”</p><p>
  <em>For Lilith sake you ignore the snickers. Wiping out the entire kitchen staff would just be rude.</em>
</p><p>“Anyway. I’m to look after that. It means I may come head to head with the Overlords. I’ve been forewarned about a radio demon being involved.”</p><p>That puts a stop to any humour, giving the room an unpleasant jittery atmosphere. Keevi herself, blanches into a pale pink colour in front of you. While another imp close by whispers with dread. “The Radio Demon.”</p><p>
  <em>The radio demon? With an insidious The™.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never mind, not important.</em>
</p><p>“Yes. That. I can win fights with the Overlords easily. You’ll be kept safe.”</p><p>“How can you promise that? The Radio Demon himself has killed 23 angels in the last five exterminations. He has the highest single extermination kill count.” She challenges.</p><p>
  <em>A large rock could kill a Grigori. But this Radio demon seems to have taken down a squad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impressive.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t worry, Grigori are only for population control. They’re not meant to be that strong or they’d wipe hell clean every year.”</p><p>“So, all the angels are weak?”</p><p>You can’t stop yourself bursting into laughs at that.</p><p>“Oh Dad no. Would you call your master weak?”</p><p>
  <em>Maybe scaring the imp like this is mean.</em>
</p><p>Keevi quickly jumps into denial and begging. “No no no no no no. Please don’t tell Lucifer.”</p><p>“It’s ok. I won’t say. And no Grigori are the lowest order of angels. Luci is a member of the highest. I rank just beneath him. An Overlord will be nothing to me.”</p><p>“But back on topic. Any imp I ‘employ’ could be interrogated by Overlord’s. I have the power to keep you from harm, but I need to know you won’t crack under the pressure before I can get you. So, are you brave Keevi?”</p><p>She appears to mull over everything you’ve said.</p><p>
  <em>Good. Someone impulsive would be just as bad as a coward.</em>
</p><p>“I can do it.” An imp behind you says.</p><p>You shoot them a dark look before turning back to Keevi. They had their chance, if they weren’t brave enough to own up earlier their certainly no use to you now.</p><p>Keevi seems to come to a decision. “I think I can do it.”</p><p>“Only think?”</p><p>“I don’t know if it makes me brave or dumb. But I’ll keep your secrets from the Overlords. At least until they move past threats. Then I promise nothing.”</p><p>“Hah. Fair enough.” Turning you motion Keevi to follow. “Come. We’ll work out terms.”</p><p>The other imps are quick to part, allowing you to leave the kitchen, your newest friend close on your heels.</p><p>Walking back to your room is a quiet near tense affair, as Keevi becomes increasingly unnerved by the silence. You can’t blame her. It must feel like a walk to the gallows. But apart from giving her a side smile which only calms her slightly, you don’t want to discuss terms in the halls.</p><p>In hell the walls have eyes.</p><p>Some even have ears.</p><p>Opening the door, you invite Keevi in first, hoping the lack of torture devices or anything like it will soothe her nerves.</p><p>
  <em>Still. Her bravery has impressed you so far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe it is stupidity.</em>
</p><p>Keevi stands awkwardly in the middle of your room, eyes scanning the surroundings before locking on the computer. “You were looking up the princess?”</p><p>“I’m going to be spending a lot of time with her. Wanted an idea on what she’s like.”</p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed you eye Keevi over, before motioning she can sit at the computer.</p><p>“Now terms. This’ll basically be a delivery job. You grab things on Earth to bring to me and take items I give you to my friends there. Its not very hard right?”</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“Good. Hopefully you won’t deal with many Overlords I don’t plan on forcing you to be near them. But except when I need you for something, I’m giving you full autonomy.”</p><p>“REALLY?” Keevi shouts.</p><p>Glaring at her for the interruption you answer. “Yes.”</p><p>“Can you be trusted with it?”</p><p>She nods vigorously. “YES! I won’t let you down.”</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully not.</em>
</p><p>Thinking it over you decide to ask. “What do you want for payment? As I said I could procure some money.”</p><p>Looking her over, she seems surprised. Before becoming lost in thought.</p><p>Though luckily for her she doesn’t seem to jump on greedily to the opportunity your giving her.</p><p>Politely she interrupts your musings. “Excuse me. Where will I live?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah. Hell has housing too.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll be staying with my niece at the hotel. I’m sure there’s room for you there. At least at the start. I’m unfamiliar with the circles, though once everything's stable, I can look for another place to set you up.”</p><p>“You’ve already given me more than an Imp usually gets… What do I call you?”</p><p>
  <em>Hmm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good question.</em>
</p><p>“How rude of me I never introduced myself. I am Sarathiel. You may call me Sar. If anyone asks its from my old ‘human’ name since I’m going by Y/N down here.”</p><p>“Thank you… Sar. And no, I don’t want anything else. Your giving me, basically freedom and protection. It’s a boon. Especially to an imp.”</p><p>“Lovely. We’ll sign an angel contract. There’s no funny business in them.” Eyes hardening you stare Keevi dead in the eye. “For both our sakes.”</p><p>Keevi blanched slightly finding out angel contracts are signed in blood but was quick to recover. The little thing even read the entire contract before signing.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps she really is brave.</em>
</p><p>Well you’ve completed everything you wanted tonight. You have an idea on your niece, granted the imps opinions were a waste of time. But you gained a friend who can help you keep some luxuries of Earth.</p><p>
  <em>You doubt hells version of youtube, probably called helltube or something, is as amusing.</em>
</p><p><em>Now just one thing left</em>.</p><p>You gaze towards the still swirling glass.</p><p>“Keevi you can stay in my room tonight. I don’t mind. But could you please pass me that glass?”</p><p>Murmuring some nonsense about not having to be polite she quickly grabs it and brings it to you.</p><p>Keevi looks at the glass curiously. “It feels like m. Well old master.”</p><p>“It’s made up of his power.” Looking at her face shows the desire to ask more.</p><p>Something you’ll need to teach her. For tonight you answer the unspoken question.</p><p>“This is to seal my form into a demonic one. So, unless someone knows, like you. They’d never guess I’m an angel.”</p><p>This time Keevi asks the question herself. “If you’re so powerful why are you hiding?”</p><p>You let out a soft laugh. “Not for my sake my darling. I didn’t get it myself until I saw how everyone acted in the kitchen.”</p><p>Sighing you continue, more somber. “I’m a creature of nightmares to demons and sinners. If I want to help my niece, making people trying to become better live with their boogeyman isn’t exactly a great atmosphere for improvement.”</p><p>“Now enough questions for tonight. Though don’t stop asking them.” You smile at her. “Questions are important.”</p><p>“But anyway, I’m going to drink what’s probably torture in liquid form. Sorry if the screaming upsets you.”</p><p>You’ve sculled the potion before Keevi can add anything.</p><p>It’s absolutely horrible. Lumpy and slimy, with a mud taste and something else you don’t want to think about. And that’s with downing it so fast only a little touched your tongue.</p><p>
  <em>Can you hurl? You never have and you’ve downed five kegs in one night once.</em>
</p><p>You pass the glass to Keevi, ignoring her concerned looks as you gag. Though you still don’t dare open your mouth to speak.</p><p>
  <em>He did this on purpose.</em>
</p><p>After several seconds the nauseating aftertaste vanishes. Looking yourself over nothings changed.</p><p>
  <em>If he actually made you drink mud for nothing you….</em>
</p><p>OH FUCK!</p><p>You don’t get a chance to continue, body seizing as boiling heat travels up your throat. Keevi catches you when you fall forward while you try retching, though nothing comes out, the heat isn’t anything you can remove. It’s your own flesh, spreading from your insides to the rest of your body, burning your wings greater than hellfire.</p><p>
  <em>THIS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>IS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>help.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If my plan holds up next will be arriving at the hotel. Then fun drama begins as Sar tries to fit in there. </p><p>Anyway for the people who read and don't comment. It'd be great if you did this time. I've been making a little surprise for the demon form reveal. Which will be next chapter. I looked I've never seen another Hazbin hotel demon like it. I was going to just use random colours. But I thought asking you guys would be nicer. </p><p>So I need. <br/>Hair colour. <br/>Favourite Colour<br/>Eye Colour <br/>Skin Colour</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm blaming you. I didn't do anything. I'M BLAMING YOU!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The demon form for the next six months isn't what Sar was expecting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a horrible person I lied. I said we'd be at the hotel this chapter but form drama got away from me. It'll have to be next chapter sorry. </p><p>Also for ease of writing this I actually used the colours of the art I made. I thought it would be acceptable since the colours were based of your guys suggestions. But I'll let you have finally say. This is still a reader fic. So if you'd like me to change into F/C and S/C sort of things I'll do it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something on top of you, something unfamiliar you don’t recall being there when you fell asleep. Any other day that would get you moving, but the thing on you is warm. </p><p>
  <em>Everything else is so cold. Cold right down to your bones.</em>
</p><p>You think you're lying back on the bed, since it’s soft. Soft, cold and somewhat wet? How?</p><p>
  <em>Never mind not important. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn. You feel so, wrong? No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not that different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s it. Strange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can you feel strange in your own skin?</em>
</p><p>Memories from last night begin to trickle forth. Lucifer’s potion, you passed out from the pain. At least that explains why your body feels strange. An unavoidable side effect of your form being twisted like a rubber-band to its snap point.  </p><p>Thankfully, that’s only temporary. A day or two and your body can adapt to its new norm.</p><p>The cold may be another issue entirely. You’ve never heard of a form change causing coldness.</p><p>
  <em>What has Lucifer done?</em>
</p><p>You really should get up.</p><p>Easier said than done. Just a small shift causes waves of vertigo. Groaning from the feeling, in itself is painful, your throats so dry and sore.</p><p>Bizarrely, the weight on your stomach begins to shift.</p><p>“Are you finally awake Sar?” Is sleepily murmured from the weight.</p><p>
  <em>Keevi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, talking.</em>
</p><p>“When I said you could stay here, I didn’t actually mean on top of me.” Your voice sounds like you gargled gravel. And just as painful.</p><p>Keevi sits up on top of you, causing you to grunt as her body digs into you while she repositions herself on your lap. </p><p>“I thought you died, came over to check, and you grabbed me.” She laughs. “Thought I was in trouble, but you just cuddled me.”</p><p>“Why are you on top then?” You don’t really care. She’s so lovely and warm, probably why you grabbed her in the first place.</p><p>“The blood.”</p><p>That gets you up. Eyes shooting open as you quickly work to push yourself up. The bright red of the room is killing your eyes and another vertigo wave hits from the quick movement. Keevi is startled by the sudden change, grabbing your shoulders to stabilise herself.  </p><p>Slowly the room stops spinning, and the light becomes more bearable. Glancing down at the bed, you find out why it felt so wet. It’s soaked with blood, angelic blood. Giving the bed almost a pretty shimmer quality from the silver.</p><p>But a look at Keevi shows how dangerous it is here. Her entire right side has healing caustic burns, the worst on the arm. Digging so deep several of her yin markings are completely corroded.</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>“Keevi. I’m, I’m sorry I can’t heal wounds caused by angelic means.” Talking feels weird, like parts are in the wrong place.</p><p>“It’s ok. You can make it up to me by not making me clean them.” She teases.</p><p>Grinning. “Ha. Done.”</p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>“Um.” Keevi pauses, seeming to think it over. “Different. Very different.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Luci, what the fuck have you done?</em>
</p><p>“Different good or different bad?” You ask, given the fact Keevi flinches your letting anger seep to much into your tone. Or it could be the fact your entire mouth feels off.</p><p>“I think you need to look yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh joy.</em>
</p><p>Picking up Keevi, you shuffle yourself to the edge of the bed. Once safe from touching any blood she jumps off you, disappearing into the en-suite.</p><p>You still haven’t dared to look down at yourself while you slowly test muscles. Most thankfully aren’t new. Your toes and legs move just like before.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you ignore the now unfamiliar weight and muscles attached to them, for now. Your back feels the worst. The ever-familiar weight of your wings is gone, buried deep under this new form. Even when they were featherless and could never let you fly at least they were there.</p><p>“Sar. Here.” A voice offers.</p><p>Opening your eyes, Keevi’s back in front of you holding a glass of water. You try to give her a smile, but it must not work on this face since she’s quick to flinch, granted only a small one.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you, Lucifer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve never been scary to… Damn, that’s a lie. Here you’ve always been something they fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever. You'll deal... Eventually. </em>
</p><p>Sipping the water helps to soothe your insides, though it does nothing to lessen the awkward feeling in your mouth.</p><p>The confusion must show on your face. Since Keevi smiles and offers you an answer, “I heard some sinners have trouble getting use to their new teeth and tongues.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah. Of course. Teeth you should have expected, but tongue?</em>
</p><p>“Thank you.” Throwing the empty glass on the bed, you turn to her. “Help me up?”</p><p>Slowly, with her help you make it to the bathroom without having to look. Your legs trip on nothing several times.</p><p>
  <em>How could legs feel wrong?</em>
</p><p>Keevi says you're right in front of the mirror all you have to do is open your eyes and you can find out what you’ll be looking like for the next six months.</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No point putting it off</em>
</p><p>You open your eyes.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“LUCIFER!”</p><p>A puff of pink smoke appears behind you in the mirror. You still can’t tear your eyes away from your reflection.</p><p>“Oh, what?” He asks bored, eyes focused on Keevi in the corner.</p><p>“What. WHAT! You said you’d give me a demon form. Not turn me into the Creature from the Black Lagoon.”</p><p>That gets his attention. Scanning your new form over with a growing grin.</p><p>His body is shaking with repressed chuckles as he answers. “As amusing as it is. I had no control over what form you’d take.”</p><p>Growling, which sounds like a proper growl now, you look back at yourself. You need to look at it slowly.</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not what you were expecting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But its fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok.</em>
</p><p>Your hair doesn’t look too bad. It’s short, neck length, messy cut. Hell, you’d have happily worn this in your real form. The colour is, well, you really like it, actually. White platinum roots darkening into silver at the tips.</p><p>Such colour was never one you’d take with your forms, hair dye never captured metallic beauty and natural versions of the colour weren’t acceptable for the young forms you’d take.</p><p>Eyes next, a bright emerald green. Considering they glow, very bright. The pupils appear the golden colour of your true eyes.</p><p>
  <em>At least something’s familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since your teeth certainly aren’t.</em>
</p><p>No wonder your mouth feels off. How are these many teeth possible?</p><p>They look like shark teeth, a large front row with a smaller row behind them. Except sharks’ teeth have somewhat normal colours, these are freaking neon green which you swear are glowing somewhat. Covering both sides of your mouth you find that, yes, they glow.</p><p>
  <em>Lovely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so, does, is that your tongue? Yes. Yes, it is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>Sticking it out to get a better look, your surprised when it falls down level with your… breasts, pecs? No later problem. Ok tongue, stupid colour, really long and glows.</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine.</em>
</p><p>Skin? Bit more inhuman coloured, but it falls similar enough under skins you’ve worn before.</p><p>Gills... Ignore them. You don't seem to be breathing through them. </p><p>It’s not all bad though, the iridescent purple scales covering parts of your body are quite pretty. They look nice on your dark skin.</p><p>Now, final proof you really are a freaking fish, if the gills didn't already, is the purple fins and webbing on your hands and feet. The fins seem to be somewhat controllable capable of being pulled flush to your skin and up again.</p><p>That can at least give you some mockery of flaring your wings. The pulling muscles feels similar enough.</p><p>Pushing aside the reflection you’re still getting use to, you look at Lucifer, who’s giving Keevi a death stare.</p><p>“Keevi, would you go get me an Earth-like pen and some paper please?”</p><p>She’s vanished before you even finish, though you can’t blame her. Hopefully she’ll take the freedom you've given her and wait a little before returning.</p><p>Without her, Lucifer’s focus is entirely on you. “Stealing my imps Y/N?”</p><p>“You said I couldn't go to Earth. I needed someone to get me things.”</p><p>“They’re my imps.”</p><p>“Hence why I only took one.” You can feel his glare burning into your back. “The deals signed nothing either of us can do.”</p><p>“I can kill it.”</p><p>Smiling you loose a small chuckle. “Deal includes protection. I’d defend <em>her</em> to the death.” Taking a taunting tone, you continue. “And <em>our</em> deals signed.”</p><p>It earns you a growl from him. In the end this isn’t about the imp.</p><p>His eyes flare. “Play games with me carefully, Sarathiel.”</p><p>Hmm. That almost sounds caring. A caring threat. How Lucifer.</p><p>Still, you don’t intend on playing with him any more than you need. Contrary to what he may think, you want to get along. If you don’t stay here forever, being on his good sides the only way you can visit your niece.</p><p>Turning to face him head on, you nod. “I know Lucifer.”</p><p>Nodding, Lucifer begins to leave.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t.”</p><p>Turning back, he quirks an eyebrow. “Why?”</p><p>“Since it seems to have escaped your notice, it certainly hasn’t mine. I have what I assume to be pecs” You say squeezing one for show. “But I seem to be missing something between my legs.”</p><p>“So, you h-”</p><p>“Nothing between my legs.” Tapping your foot, the clawed tips making a beautiful dramatic sound.</p><p>At least Lucifer is paying attention now.</p><p>“Are-”</p><p>“YES, IM SURE! I’m fucking junkless Luci. This wasn’t part of the deal. I don’t even know if I can feed without anything.”</p><p>
  <em>The eyes, teeth, tongue, scales, anything else you can deal with, it’s a shock at the moment. You’ll be right later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This? Oh no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not doing it.</em>
</p><p>Approaching you, Lucifer eyes over your new form puzzled.</p><p>“Sarathiel. Again, I had no say in the form itself. But I think I recognise the demon kind you are. I’ll go check.”</p><p>He’s gone in another puff of pink smoke before you can ask anything.</p><p>Before you can worry the bedroom door opens, gaining your attention. Lilith would knock, so would a servant. Lucifer doesn’t use doors so it must be Keevi.</p><p>It is. With what you asked for.</p><p>
  <em>She’s so worth the trouble.</em>
</p><p>“Here you go Sar.” She says handing them over.</p><p>Letting your lips curl in a smile, you thank her.</p><p>The deal with Lucifer happened so quickly you never had time to say goodbye to your human friends. Part of the reason you needed an imp, or the few in the know may spend the rest of their life, till their dying day thinking you were purged like your siblings.</p><p>
  <em>If your plan to get a phone with a connection to Earth down here doesn’t work, at least they won’t worry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plus, you don’t like going against promises.</em>
</p><p>Writing is slightly more difficult now. </p><p>
  <em>Damn you webbing. But you manage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It only hurt a little. </em>
</p><p>Taking the finished letters, you return to the bed, still soaked through with angel blood.</p><p>Dipping your fingers in the wetter spots, you paint the initials of your friends on each respective letter. Even those who don’t know what you are, know you have a thing for silver ink.</p><p>Finally, on a blank piece of paper you paint a feather with the blood, with an initial of M in the corner.</p><p>It’s not a real feather, but it’s the best you can give since you won’t see him. Now you haven’t completely lied, you’d go if you could.</p><p>Summoning some thick envelopes, you place each letter in them. Writing the address and recipient name on each. Usually you’d never bother, but even dried Keevi won’t be able to touch the blood without suffering burns.</p><p>Her sides almost completely healed now, just a slight ‘rare’ look giving away the recent healing.</p><p>Handing over the letters, you explain. “The addresses are on them; my power can guide you to the right place. At least close to who you’re looking for. Keep out of sight. Unless they have a star beside their name, they may scream, but they are in the know about heaven and hell. Just tell them I sent you.”</p><p>“Ok Sar.”</p><p>Smiling, showing a bit of teeth this time, reassured since she doesn’t flinch, you open a portal to Earth.</p><p>Looking at the bloodied sheets, you consider what to do.</p><p>You can’t in good conscience, let a servant touch them.</p><p>
  <em>Burn them, it is.</em>
</p><p>Snapping once, the bed ignites in silvery flames. Servants cleaning ash doesn't bother you.</p><p>It’s probably a daily chore here.</p><p>Now to wait for Lucifer. Hopefully he can explain why you're never having sex again.</p><p>Sitting at the computer desk you entertain yourself playing with the webbing between your fingers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now what I promised the demon form I designed. </p><p>https://twitter.com/bnhavillainbabe/status/1294933046940954624 - Link for neatness.<br/>Fyi I'm still learning digital art. But I think it ended up being pretty cool. </p><p>So some people have asked I'd love anyone to make your own versions of the demon form. Whether similar or different. My only requests are if you do your own version (Like one with all of your colour choices) of my Depth demon keep eyes glowy and teeth and tongue ridiculous colour that glow too. </p><p>Anyway just so you guys know. Favourite colour is what goes towards the fins and scales (Purple was most definitely most popular favourite colour). Skin colour and the rest are pretty self explanatory.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dad damn you bastard. Neither of us have a mum, if I'm a bastard so are you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sar never learnt 'Don't taunt the devil'. Lilith lends some cloths and everyone arrives at the hotel to give at least one heart attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Damn, that’s going to take some getting used to. Your fingers can’t spread far apart anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It reminds you of something. A game. What’s it called? You pick a colour. Fortune? No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHATTERBOX! That’s it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that’s an idea.</em>
</p><p>Laughing, you quickly rummage around the table to find a pen. You only find a black one, which won’t show up as dark as you’d like on your skin, so you’ll need to go over it several times. Starting on the webbing of your thumb and pointer you begin drawing shapes, diamond, clubs, heart and finally an apple.</p><p>
  <em>Spade, apple, what’s the difference really?</em>
</p><p>Lucifer returns in a puff of pink while you're doing the last outline of the apple.</p><p>“Luci, pick a shape.”</p><p>“I have good and bad news Sarathiel.”</p><p>“I’ll just pick the apple for you.”</p><p>A-P-P-L-E. You spell trying to mimic chatterbox movements with your fingers.</p><p>After you flip your hand to read the webbing on the inside.</p><p>“Bad news Luci, it says you’re an idiot.” Showing him the proof.</p><p>Blandly, he replies. “They all say that.”</p><p>“Well, I guess its true then.” You grin at his growl.</p><p>It’s quiet for a bit after that, Lucifer in the corner of your eye clenching and unclenching his fists. Either the deal is keeping him pacified, or he has something up his sleeve.</p><p>
  <em>… It’s going to be the latter isn’t it?</em>
</p><p>Lucifers grin stretches to its fullest.</p><p><em>Damn</em>.</p><p>“Well good news first. You’re a depths demon. Hasn’t been one for centuries. Nothing especially powerful about them, though it is one of only four fish demons who can breathe underwater in the River Styx. Have a nasty habit of drowning people if I remember…” He keeps rambling on about them.</p><p>
  <em>Depth demon. Neat. You don’t care overly much that the species has no native powers. But none of this is answering the very important question for the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where the fuck is your junk. </em>
</p><p>He’s still talking about something, glowing fins? Whatever, not important.</p><p>“Lucifer. Where. Is. My. Junk?”</p><p>“Ah, see that’s the thing.” His tone attempts for sympathy, but his too bright eyes show how much he’s enjoying this. “There’s never been a depths demon without, well, anything before. Are you sure you just can’t find them?”</p><p>
  <em>He’s fucking with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He has to be.</em>
</p><p>“I LOOKED! There’s nothing. Not even any kinky hidden parts. I look worse than a Ken doll Luci. ATLEAST NO ONE EXPECTS KEN TO HAVE ANYTHING!”</p><p>“How great would that be? Anatomically correct children’s toys. The questions for parents would be hilarious.” Lucifer says chuckling.</p><p>
  <em>You’re going to kill him.</em>
</p><p>Claws you still haven’t gotten used to, dig into your palms. “Fix. This. Now.”</p><p>“Now, now, I don’t have that kind of power. Demon species are outside my duties here.”</p><p>Neither of you bother to point out a lot of what Lucifer does are way outside his ‘duties’.</p><p>Either way, you're about to commit suicide. Lucifer’s still too busy talking nonsense to notice you’ve found the pen from behind you and are clutching it tight.</p><p>For a second you really consider this. But looking at him, still grinning like a loon, thinking this is the funniest part of his decade, decides it for you.</p><p>
  <em>He deserves this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It won’t kill him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But by dad does he deserve the pain. </em>
</p><p>Oh, how Michael and Gabriel would be disappointed. The 3rd best swordsman in heaven has grown so lax, he can’t even spot and defend a pen from digging into his gut.</p><p>You're too busy enjoying the sight of sluggish black blood seeping around the pen, to notice Lucifer’s expression changing from shock, into utter fury.</p><p>Though you don’t miss when his clawed hand wraps tight around your neck, lifting you to your tippy-toes and shoving you into the wall hard enough to crack it.</p><p>
  <em>It would have been nice to know earlier that gills are extremely sensitive. </em>
</p><p>His sharp claw tips digging into the delicate openings has you crying out. While the harder he pushes on your throat, cutting off your ability to breathe, has them flaring wider in an attempt to supplement airflow. But all it does is open more of them to Lucifer’s claws. It already feels like bloods flowing into them, the viscous liquid clogging them up despite your gills instinctual attempts to expel it. </p><p>
  <em>It feels like your suffocating and drowning all at once. </em>
</p><p>It's little comfort that the blood drowning you may not be all yours, at some point your own claws joined in trying to tear Lucifer's grip off your throat. They must be cutting him up, not that he seems to care, eyes staying the same shade of murderous fury.</p><p>
  <em>He wouldn't dare kill you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>... Right?</em>
</p><p>Your demonic bodies finally beginning to give out, edges tingeing black when the sweetest sound you’ve heard today echoes from the door. </p><p>“I can’t trust you two to be alone together, can I?”</p><p>
  <em>…Lilith.</em>
</p><p>Lucifer drops you quickly, attention fully on Lilith as they talk, though you’re too busy sputtering and gasping to make out the words. </p><p>Mind too busy running a million miles a minute, would he have dared to follow through or just destroyed your current form to prove a point. </p><p>
  <em>You don't know.  </em>
</p><p>“You were proud when Charlotte stabbed you, and it was with something far sharper than a pen.” Lilith states bored.</p><p>He humphs. “That was Charlotte, anyone else deserves my wrath for stabbing me.”</p><p>Red heels move into your vision as Lilith hums.</p><p>“My love, look me in the eye and tell me you did nothing to antagonise Y/N.” She voices sweet but knowing.</p><p>Lucifer doesn’t reply.</p><p>
  <em>At least he accepts he’s not blameless.</em>
</p><p>Blond hair falls into your view as Lilith leans down, attempting to get eye level. A good attempt for how tall she is, she’d need to kneel on the floor to achieve it truly, and you can understand why she won’t do that. She is queen.</p><p>When your eyes are meeting, she politely asks “Now, Y/N what did Lucifer say about your species?”</p><p>“That I’m broken and should have junk.” You grumble.</p><p>Lilith shoots Lucifer an annoyed look.</p><p>Lucifer is quick to act offended. “What? I didn’t lie… Technically. Besides, it would have worked itself out, eventually.”</p><p>Sighing, Lilith fills in the gaps. “Though true Depths demons usually have genitalia, they are unique being the only sinner species to be capable of changing sex. To one, then the other and then back again.”</p><p>“We aren’t entirely sure why your form didn’t have anything. For a species often seen with both male and female parts, neither is quite... out of character. But we, well I suspect it may have been caused by pain shock. Your mind wasn’t focusing on anything like that while your body was forming, probably blanked, and so your form did the next best option it could.”</p><p>
  <em>Okay, making some sense. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, how do you fix it?</em>
</p><p>Thankfully, Lucifer jumps in, to please Lilith by being helpful most likely. “Basically, from what I remember Depth demons just need to think about what sex they want to be or need to be for a partner and well there it is like magic. Though it is magic so…”</p><p>Both Lilith and you are glaring at him.</p><p>“Right. I’d recommend a female form. Charlottes… -”</p><p>“Girlfriend, love.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever. She doesn’t like men.”</p><p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p><p>Challenging, you ask. “Doesn’t like men or doesn’t like you?”</p><p>Thinking it over for a moment, he replies. “Both actually.”</p><p>You turn questioningly to Lilith.</p><p>“It’s true. Vagatha has had unpleasant experiences with men, both on Earth and here.”</p><p>
  <em>Fair enough, then.</em>
</p><p>Lilith is kind enough to offer you a hand which you gladly take, before moving in the direction of the wardrobe beside the bed.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about any of that. I’ll get you some nice clothes from my wardrobe. You may as well look the best.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lilith.” You reply as she leaves.</p><p>Clothes sorted then. Whatever a succubus considers clothes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh well, you don’t really care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could even be fun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But by the looks of it, someone might.</em>
</p><p>“Luci, do you have issues with me wearing Lilith’s clothes?”</p><p>Rearing back at the question, he replies, perhaps a bit too quickly. “What? Not at all. Their clothes.”</p><p>“Okay.” Teasing you continue. “Do you want to leave or do you want to see me get dressed and junked.”</p><p>He quickly leaves at that, angrily grumbling something under his breath, only to pause at the door.</p><p>“When your done. Meet us at the limo.” He says before slamming the door.</p><p>Laughing, you return to the bathroom, specifically the mirror. You need to see this to know for sure.</p><p>
  <em>Female. Breasts and fun parts, all things you’ve had before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of… How did ex humans manage this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something to ask later.</em>
</p><p>Although it isn’t too hard to change, already have become a pair of nice breasts without having to fully visualise what you wanted.</p><p>Trusting the ease of slipping forms, you leave the bathroom, comforted by the familiar feeling already noticeable between your legs. The bed already has a small pile of turquoise clothes, given Lilith complexion and usual wardrobe she’d kindly altered the colour of them for you. </p><p>You knew she'd need to alter them to fit your fins and webbing, it was a given. But it’s very nice of her to give you a more compatible colour, even if it may not have been entirely for your benefit.</p><p>So, you’ve got some knee-high boots, nice, altered with clips to do up your leg fins. Similarly altered finger-less gloves and… Bursting into laughter you fully lay out the outfit Lilith lent you.</p><p>
  <em>This... Well you never expected this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How deliciously ironic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Luci will absolutely hate this, since if your hunch is right, he'll be familiar with this set. Probably intimately familiar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what happens, you hope you can still visit Lilith. Taste in men aside, she really is quite fun.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“OH wow!” You say voice awe filled, pressing your face to the limo window.</p><p>
  <em>So much colour. A lot of it red, but still so much. So many people.</em>
</p><p>Sure, the infernal palace was beautiful, so was the rest of hell’s royal castles and homes, all an interesting mixture of 14th-century castle and modern-day hotel/mansion.</p><p>Again, interesting, beautiful, but no one visible behind the walls and hedges. You saw maybe three imps and one royal demon, though too obscured to work out their species. They were some kind of bird demon by the feathers, at least.</p><p>Honestly the most interesting part of travelling through the royal quarter, was Keevi returning from the human realm with a cap forced down over her horns. No doubt one of your friends either gifted it to her or left it on the ground after she scared the shit out of them. 50/50 really. </p><p>But the streets of penta-something city are completely different. Beautiful, unique so much like Earth and yet so different. Even the people except the imps and handful of hellhounds you’ve spotted, are completely something different, unique. And even ones that appear the same species can look an entirely different flavour.</p><p>
  <em>Their beautiful. This whole place is beautiful.</em>
</p><p>“Quit acting like a child and sit down.” Lucifer suddenly snaps from across the limo.</p><p>
  <em>Spoilsport.</em>
</p><p>Shooting him a dark look, you concede slightly, sitting down on your heels, gaze still focused on the cityscape passing by.</p><p>Though given his snort, it’s not good enough. “You’re such a child.”</p><p>“Really Luci? That’s a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Correction then. You’re such a child still for someone who will die one day.”</p><p>Lilith, who’s been sitting between you both interjects. “My love there is no reason for threats.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lilith. Alas, he’s simply stating a fact.”</p><p>Quizzically, she tilts her head. “How would you die?”</p><p>“Our version of old age. Only the Archangels will live forever. The rest of us will die, eventually.”</p><p>“Granted Seraphs are the longest lived, since the beginning of time none of us have died yet. We just know it’s possible. And inevitable.”</p><p>Turning back to look at the city you see Lilith's reflection mulling over what you said, before your distracted by a line of a dozen demons outside a...   strip-joint you think. Though in hell it may be a bit more than just stripping. </p><p>
  <em>No cops to bust hooking here. </em>
</p><p>Behind you Lilith begins to talk. “Forgive me for asking but-”</p><p>“How could we die?” Smiling you turn to face her, settling yourself into a more comfortable position to elaborate. “It’s okay. We’ve had a long time to come to terms with it, and unlike humans we get a bit of forewarning before our demise.”</p><p>“I’ve explained this to my human friends before and it never translated very well, but I’ll do my best.</p><p>“Obviously we start at the beginning. So very long ago, when there was nothing but Father.” Ignoring Lucifer’s grumble, you move on. “For whatever reason, one day Father decided to create something, making an explosion so powerful it brought matter to what would become the universe. From that volatile combustion came the seven Archangels. Born of the first matter and power of the universe. As eternal as reality itself.”</p><p>“Seven Archangels?” Lilith asks.</p><p>You giggle. “Yes, somehow in translation humans converted seven Archangels into seven days. Father wishes it took seven days, then again perhaps it did. I was there and time at the beginning was confusing to say the least.</p><p>“Anyway, seven Archangels and Father, plus all the matter of the universe just floating around.”</p><p>Lucifer buts in. “Then I began experimenting with our power until I hit something that made another explosion rock the universe.”</p><p>“Sure you. Not like Uriel, Gabriel and Michael say the exact same thing.” You say, voice dripping sarcasm. </p><p>His eyes flare up at that, but Lilith places a placating hand on his thigh before motioning you to continue.</p><p>“Moving on. Explosion. Time was meaningless to it. Not even Father knows exactly how long and what happened first. But suddenly the matter started coalescing together. Creating planets, suns and countless solar systems. And from that perfect movement, that perfect pattern and balance of the first galaxies, arose the Seraphs. Next, similar enough, the delicate balance of the eternal freefall found in solar systems gave birth to the Cherubs. From the violent ignition of suns first burn arose the order of Angels. And finally, from the crushing coagulation of material into a planet gave rise to the Grigori.”</p><p>“Before you ask yes, I’m aware the order is off. Time was meaningless, so was the order. But for simplicitie’s sake we rank ourselves on potential lifespans and our power. Compared to a planet, a galaxy is near immortal.”</p><p>Keevi who’d been silent since finding herself in a limo with Lilith and Lucifer finally pipes in. “Question. Does killing exter- Grigori kill planets?”</p><p>“No. Our birth conditions, creators, place whatever you want to call it doesn’t need us to survive. But unlike Archangels who live of reality itself, we live off the power from our birthplace. So, killing a Angel won’t kill the sun, but when the sun dies, so will the Angel.”</p><p>“You said its inevitable, you’ll die. What could kill a galaxy?”</p><p>“Another Galaxy.” You say offhandedly.</p><p>Seeing Keevi and Lilith’s confusion, you elaborate. “I mean that, by the way. It takes eons but Galaxies constantly travel towards each other, eventually they’ll ‘crash’.”</p><p>Still confused faces look at you.</p><p>“Right I’ll explain more. Like solar systems, our birth from galaxies isn’t from the power they release upon creation. We are born from that single pattern when it first stabilises. That perfect moment everything settles into balance, destruction ceasing and everything falls into its own delicate order, the order that gives potential for creation, potential for that one in a trillion spark of life. Granted, there’s room for change. In my birth Galaxy alone countless planets, suns and solar systems have come and gone. But still, to their death and birth there’s a pattern. Two Galaxies crashing into each other completely throws the pattern to shit.”</p><p>“The Galaxies still alive, though. The patterns just different wouldn’t you still be alive?”</p><p>“Now isn’t that the question Keevi. Am I still me if the very specific pattern that made me, me is gone?”</p><p>“I, I-”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I don’t expect an answer. And as none of the Galaxies are close to hitting each other enough to change a Seraph. We just don’t know.”</p><p>Sighing you face Keevi head-on. “I envy you, and humans of course. You at least know.”</p><p>For a few moments the limos quiet, Lucifer for once respecting silence while Keevi and Lilith seem lost in thought. </p><p>Eventually, Lilith turns back to chatting with Lucifer while Keevi sits in the corner nearest to you. Flashing her a smile, you turn back to looking out the window. Though most of the cities passed by, the city outskirts though more barren of people is no less interesting. </p><p>You hear Lucifer sigh behind you, though unlike before this one’s more resigned than annoyed.</p><p>Seeing your attention, he points out one window. “Nearly there.”</p><p>Pretty much there, from what you can see you’re on the ‘hotel’s’ private road. Just up a little further.</p><p>Your new home looks… interesting. With the modern/retro/whatever theme of the rest of hell, you were expecting something different from a literal theme crash.</p><p>
  <em>Is that seriously a ship? How’d a ship even get to hell?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Small mercy it’s not exactly red. Oh, its close. But not exact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Far enough you can cope. </em>
</p><p>Luci said this was a recent endeavour of Charlotte's. Just means it needs a bigger fixer upper.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she'll even be open to a palette change. </em>
</p><p>The limo parks directly at the front door. The very off-colour front door with unpainted walls beside it.</p><p>Noticing your gaze, Lilith explains. “Some demon blew up the front door. Don’t worry, he was dealt with. I’m sure you’ll do the same with any future irritants.”</p><p>Nodding, you follow them up. Lilith and Lucifer in front, you travelling close behind and Keevi keeping close on your heels.</p><p>Lucifer reaches for the handle before Lilith stops him.</p><p>“My love, this is Charlottes home. It’s polite to knock.” She says while giving the door three polite taps.</p><p>It only takes perhaps a minute but it’s long enough for Lucifer to get annoyed before steps sound behind the door.</p><p>You’d have missed the tiny red-haired cyclopes who opened it if not for her enthusiastic and loud greeting.</p><p>
  <em>Even if the greeting itself is cut short.</em>
</p><p>“HI! I’m Niffty. WEL-come to H-” Seeing the guests for the first time, the little demon- Niffty’s large pupil pinpricks on Lucifer.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... Did Lucifer seriously not tell Charlotte he was coming?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meant to have this out ages ago but got pretty sick. Some of this I even wrote sick so if its bizarre nonsense blame that.</p><p>Ooo also little extra. In case you were wondering what Lilith gave Sar to dress in I've been using her to practice digital art. Dressing them up in different outfits. </p><p>https://twitter.com/bnhavillainbabe/status/1303263778683854850 - Lets just say Lucifer never looked at Sar again after they got changed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>